In the Middle of the Night
by twinquies
Summary: There are times, when, in the middle of the night, Neji would crawl through her windowsill into her bed and curl up beside her. She always came back with an ice pack. A story about love and a certain curse mark. Rated PG-13 for safety. NejiTen, with a spice of tragedy. A rather long One-shot.


**In the middle of the night- A NejiTen Oneshot**

 **There are times, when, in the middle of the night, Neji would crawl through her windowsill into her bed and curled up beside her. She always came back with an ice pack.**

 **A/N: I wrote this story because my last story was about Tenten being flat-chested, and I don't really want all of you to think I'm in crack. Also, I really felt like writing this because I read some fics about a certain Hyuga's death. Here's to love and friendship of Team Guy *raises teacup.**

The first time was when they were in the Academy. She was merely tucked into her bed, turned out the lights, and got ready to sleep. She found out that she couldn't. And, when she checked, there was a boy who crawled through her open windowsill and curled up beside her. She knew the boy. Worried, she put a hand on his curse mark and realized that is was burning, and went down to tell her parents.

They came back with an ice pack.

Then she put the ice pack on his forehead, and asked him what happened. She listened. Then she told him not to cry. She walked him to the Academy the next morning.

A few days after, the same boy with long, brown hair, came back crawling into her room and curled up beside her, and she would repeat what she did before. And she would tell the boy not to cry. He'd come rarely, and tell her what happened, whether it was a fight with the main house, or a victory against his cousin. They'd walk together to the academy the next morning.

He came again after they were made genin, where she, Lee, and Neji were appointed to Team Guy. He came in, curled up beside her. Then when she touched his forehead, she realized he was crying. Then she told him that her dad passed away, then she was clutching his shoulder, crying as well.

Her mom came back with an ice pack.

Then she placed the ice pack on his forehead, and asked him what happened. Then she told him not to cry. He told her the same. Then he laid down beside her while she stayed close to him the whole night. She walked him to training the next morning.

Neither she or her mother told Hiashi about this. Guy and Lee found out eventually.

Some nights, he would come crawling into her bed, and when she put her hand on his forehead, she realized that he was covered in wounds. She didn't ask any questions. He wept on her shoulder.

Her mom would come back with an ice pack.

She'd come back with alcohol.

There was this one time when he came to her house after that dreaded part of the chunin exams after he defeated his shy cousin he would always ramble about. He didn't cry. He was angry. Then she put her hand on his forehead, and told him that her mom passed away. She cried. He cried for her. They cried together.

She came back with an ice pack.

So she took out his hair tie and brushed his long, silken hair and placed the ice pack on his forehead. And she patted him on the back while he lay down beside her and hugged him the whole night. She walked him to the exams the next morning.

He came back the following night, after his fight with the yellow-haired boy with the orange jumpsuit. She placed her hand on his forehead, and realized it didn't burn. He told her it didn't hurt. He said thank you. Then he told her he was sorry. She realized she was crying, but she didn't know why.

So the boy went to the Hyuga compound and came back with a hairbrush.

And when he came back, he took out her hair ties and brushed her long, wavy hair. He told her stories. She laughed. She thanked him. He walked her to practice the next morning.

After that night, she found he didn't come anymore. She missed him.

Weeks passed.

Months passed.

But there were those rare few times, when Neji went crawling into her room through her windowsill- like after that failed Sasuke Recovery mission she got mad at him about. Then she scolded him for almost getting killed, and how happy she was when that medical nin told her he was going to live, but then she realized that the boy was already curled up beside her, sleeping. She put a hand on his forehead.

She came back with an ice pack.

So she placed it on his forehead, wished him good night, and hugged him the whole night through. She walked him to training the next morning.

As she grew older, she realized his visits were becoming less constant. She realized she missed him.

She couldn't blame him.

But there was always these times when he would go crawling into her room through her windowsill and curl up beside her.

She'd always come back with an ice pack.

Then when she came back, he would lift her chin and kiss her on the forehead. She'd place the ice pack on his. She'd walk him to training the next morning.

And then came that night when he went into her room all bandaged and wounded, and she placed a hand on his forehead and realized it was too hot to be bearable. She rushed downstairs.

She came back with an ice pack.

Then when she came back, he picked her up and kissed her. She placed the ice pack on his forehead. They said nothing more. He walked her to war the next morning.

And finally the day came when he stopped crawling into her house at midnight. He didn't come into her room and curl up beside her. She didn't need to place her hand on his forehead. He was gone.

She didn't come back with an ice pack.

She missed the little boy who would come crawling to her room at midnight and curled up beside her. She missed that one night when she told him her mom was dead and he wept for her. She missed the boy who held her close, who kissed her, who walked her to training the next morning.

Then she realized, he didn't need her help anymore.

His mark was removed.

He was gone.

But some nights, she stayed up, knowing that she could feel his presence, curling up beside her, weeping with her, telling her everything was okay.

She didn't bother for an ice pack.

Then she realized, it was her who needed his help.

 _FIN_

-i'mjustanotheroneofthem

 **A/N: I'm crying internally. Don't bother me.**

 **I hope you guys like these types of stories, because I think they're kinda sad. Review, if you think I should continue, or review for the sake of reviewing. I'd like to hear from you guys.**


End file.
